mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Superstar-Boulevard
Der ist das neunte und letzte Gebiet in New Super Mario Bros. U, und erinnert an die geheime Sternenwelt aus Super Mario World. Hat man Bowser besiegt, so kann man sich mithilfe der Röhren, die man am Anfang eines jeden Gebietes findet, zum Superstar Boulevard schießen. Dieser wird auf der Weltkarte als ein Stern auf einer einsamen Insel dargestellt, welcher in seinem Innern eine Art Portal hat, durch das man zu einem geheimnisvollen, gigantischen goldenen Stern, der von vier silbernen Sternen mit Toad-Häusern, in denen es Propeller-Pilze und Pinguin-Anzüge zu holen gibt, umgeben ist, gelangt - dies ist der Superstar Boulevard, die schwierigste Welt im Spiel. Doch halt, was ist das? Anstelle von rot leuchtenden Punkten, welche die Level auf der Weltkarte symbolisieren, liegen da nur Sternenmünzen am Boden! Drückt man, wenn man auf so einer Sternenmünze steht, den A-Knopf des Gamepads, so wird man aufgeklärt: Um die Level spielen zu können, muss man erst in den anderen Gebieten sämtliche Sternenmünzen sammeln. Jedem Gebiet ist ein Level zugeordnet, hat man einem Gebiet all seine Sternenmünzen genommen, so wird das entsprechende Level des Superstar Boulevards für Mario zugänglich. Level und Beschreibungen 1. Knochenbahn gen Himmel Ein heißer Ritt auf einer Knochenbahn, im Stil des Eichenhains gehalten. Gigantische Fuzzys stellen die einzigen Hindernisse dar. Manche dieser Biester rutschen sogar über die Schiene, die die Knochenbahn führt. right|150px 2. Weiterlaufen, Bitte! Ohne P-Schalter geht gar nichts! Betätige den P-Schalter, und beeile dich, bis zum nächsten zu kommen, um ihn zu aktivieren! Das komplette Level, ausgenommen der Startpunkt, besteht nur aus Münzen, welche durch das Betätigen von P-Schaltern zu begehbaren Blöcken werden. Also schnell zum nächsten P-Schalter weiterlaufen, um nicht abzustürzen! Ein paar Para-Koopas findet man auch noch, einer hilft Mario, einen hochgelegenen P-Schalter zu erreichen. Für dieses Level ist eine P-Eichel zu empfehlen, denn so braucht sich nicht hetzen, um den nächsten P-Schalter rechtzeitig zu erreichen. right|150px 3. Auf der Flucht! Achtung, Achtung! Ein gigantischer Cheep-Chomp auf der Suche nach Fressbarem! Dieser hat sich allerdings ausgerechnet Mario als Mittagsessen ausgesucht. Der Klempner muss dem gefräßigen Fisch davonschwimmen, darf aber auch nicht einen der unzähligen Cheep Cheeps oder Iglucks berühren, denn sonst ist er eine leichte Beute für den Cheep-Chomp. Immer wieder versperrt einem eine ganze Wand aus Gegnern den Weg. Hier muss man so schwimmen, dass der Cheep Chomp die Gegner berührt - und dadurch tötet. Gegen Ende wird es dann besonders knifflig: Eine Herde Pieks-Cheeps stürzt sich auf Mario! Doch der rücksichtslose Cheep Chomp vernichtet auch diese Fische, und Mario flüchtet durch eine Röhre ins Ziel. right|150px 4. Hammerhöhle Nein, keine Hammer-Brüder. Sondern gigantische hängende Hämmer, die stetig hin und her schwingen. Und spiegelglatter Boden, und von der Decke fallende Eiszapfen, die Mario aufspießen können. Unverkennbar zu den Eiswürfeleisfällen gehört das vierte Level. Die Aufhängung mancher Hämmer gewegt sich, sobald Mario den Hammer berührt, langsam von links nach rechts - da es keinen anderen Weg gibt, muss man auf diesem Hammer bleiben, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Abgesehen von ein paar rot gepanzerten Koopas gibt es keine Gegner in diesem Level. right|150px 5. Unvernunft im Sumpf Dieses Level trägt seinen Namen nicht zu unrecht. Eine unvernünftige Bewegung, und schon landet man in der Giftbrühe, die den Boden des Levels bedeckt. In diesem gruseligen Level, das stark an das Level "Von Geisterhand gemalt" im Limonadendschungel erinnert, muss man über sich drehende Formationen aus großen Steinquadern einen See aus Giftbrühe, die Mario sofort abtötet, überquerenn. Dabei versuchen Buu Huus, einem das Leben schwer zu machen. right|150px 6. Brennende Klippen Achtung, heiß! Ein Level, in dem es nur eines gibt: gigantische, rotierende Feuerstäbe und scharfe Klippen. Im Stil der Kandis-Minen gehalten, gehört es zu den schwereren Leveln des Superstar Boulevards. Der erste Teil des Levels läuft von linsk nach rechts - wie man es gewohnt ist. Beim zweiten Teil muss man - eines Turmlevels gleich - von unten nach oben gelangen. Man sollte auf jeden Fall aufpassen, dass Mario nicht von den Feuerstäben flambiert wird. right|150px 7. Lakitu! Lakitu! Lakitu! Wie der Name schon sagt, wimmelt es in diesem Level von Lakitus. Über die bunten, rotierenden Blöcke, die man schon aus dem "Schieb-Schieb-Turm" der Zuckerwattenwolkenzone kennt, muss man springen, und dabei aufpassen, dass man nicht von einem Lakitu mit einem Stachi getroffen wird. Man sollte einen Lakitu besiegen, und dann mit seiner Wolke über das Level fliegen, denn so bleibt man von den Stachis verschont. Sobald der nächste Lakitu auftaucht, schnappt man sich dann dessen Wolke, um weiter fliegen zu können. right|150px 8. Mysterium der Morgenstern-Festung Schwingende Dornenkugeln und Donut-Blöcke machen dieses Level aus. Hier ist vor allem eines gefragt: Timing. Man muss genau im richtigen Moment unter Morgensternen durchrennen, um nicht getroffen zu werden, und auch nicht auf einem der fiesen Knochenkäfer zu landen, deren Stacheln Mario verletzen können. Aber man darf nicht zu lange warten, denn sonst geben die Donut-Blöcke nach, und man fällt ins Nichts. Dieses Level ist eines der schwersten, vielleicht sogar das schwerste im ganzen Spiel. right|150px 9. Den Panzer im Visier Das letzte Level des ganzen Spieles! Freigeschaltet wird es, in dem man den Superstar Boulevard bis hierhin verfollständigt. Und weil es so schön ist, ist es ein helles, leichtes und kurzes Level. Der eigentliche Trick an der Sache ist, dass das Level so aufgebaut ist, dass man einen einzigen Koopa-Panzer durch das ganze Level verfolgen kann, ja sogar muss, um an die Sternenmünzen zu kommen. Hier haben die zahlreich vorhandenen Koopas und Gumbas sogar einen Vorteil: Sie bringen viele Leben ein, vorrausgesetzt, sie werden allesamt von einem einzigen Koopa-Panzer umgemäht. Aber auch hier ist Timing gefragt, wenn es darum geht, die beiden letzten Sternenmünzen zu ergattern. Hat man dieses Level geschafft, und alle drei Sternenmünzen gefunden, darf man sich freuen: Denn nun hat man das Spiel komplett durchgespielt und alle fünf Sterne prangen unter dem Dateinamen! right|150px Name in anderen Sprachen Trivia Die vier Toad-Häuser im Superstar Boulevard stellen die einzige Möglichkeit im ganzen Spiel dar, an einen Propeller-Pilz und an einen Pinguin-Anzug zu kommen.